There have been many antiperspirants designed to help people reduce sweat. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Code of Regulation 21 C.F.R. § 350. The majority of the active agents used in antiperspirants are aluminum and zirconium halide compounds and complexes and their derivatives. While these active agents are generally effective, there is still a need for alternative antiperspirant actives.
Tin (II) fluoride (also known as stannous fluoride) is soluble in water, however, it oxidizes to form insoluble precipitates of tin. In addition, tin can form insoluble compounds with phosphates. Thus, there is still a need for methods to stabilize tin (II) fluoride to make it effective in personal care products. Embodiments of the present invention are designed to meet these, and other, needs.